legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S2 P16/Transcript
(Yang and the members of Team Ace are seen trapped inside of a cell in Birkin's Laboratory) Yang:..... Jin:..... Evan: Well, this sucks. Henry: No shit. Devon: I'm hungry. Wonder if they're gonna let us starve. Evan: Oh I doubt they'd let that happen. Devon: How? Evan: This is Birkin's Lab. For all I know, we're probably gonna be turned into science projects in a bit. They'll need us alive to do that. Jin: Well I'm not gonna let that happen. Henry: Yeah me neither! Evan: Well what do you propose we do? We're locked in with no way out. Jin: There's gotta be a way. Evan: Well when you find it, tell me. (The room then falls quiet before two soldiers approach the cell with Doctor Birkin) Soldier #1: Right here sir. Birkin: Thank you boys. (The group looks as the soldiers both place food into the cell through a small compartment in the wall as Birkin begins speaking) Birkin: Hello there children Comfortable? (Yang flips Birkin the bird) Birkin: Charming. Soldier #2: Hey, show the doctor some respect. Yang: Over my dead body. Soldier #1: Oh that can be arranged kid! Birkin: Hey hey, calm down men. Soldiers:..... Birkin: Here, leave us be for a bit would you? Soldier #1: Fine. (The soldiers all leave) Birkin: Well then. Now that we're alone we can talk. Evan:..... Jin: What do you want? Birkin: Well to start, you kids definitely showed a lot of potential with that little bike chase you had with Storm's men. Yang: What you want to recruit us to your little terrorist group or something? Birkin: No, but I do have something in mind. Evan: What? Birkin: Well as you may know, I've been experimenting with a new virus of mine. The G-Virus. The resurrected remains of The Targhul Plague reformed into something new, something better. Jin: And what does that have to do with us? Birkin: Well you see, Storm and Wesker wish for me to collect combat data on some of the new specimens. I was wondering if you kids would want to vent your anger out on some Targhul. Yang: I'd rather take my anger out on your face. Birkin: My what a violent lady you are. Yang: Oh I'll show you violent! Birkin: I'm sure you will. Yang: *Growls* Evan: Yang wait. Yang: Huh? (Evan then goes up as they both start whispering) Evan: *Whispers* Maybe we should go with him to test these Targhul. Yang: *Whispers* What?? Evan: *Whispers* Think about it. If we do this, we could figure out a plan of escape. Yang: *Whisper* Huh?? Evan: *Whisper* Think about it: We can look around and see a way out. Yang: *Whispers* Oh! That's actually a good idea Evan! Evan: *Whispers* Thought it would be. Birkin: If you two are done flirting down there, I'd like you all to eat now. You've got a lot ahead. Yang: H-Hey we were not- Birkin: Just eat. (Birkin then leaves the group alone) Evan: *Blushes* Wait, we weren't- Jin: *sigh* You suck at the love game Evan. Evan: S-Shut up it's not like that! Henry: It so is. Evan: No its not!! Jin: Prove it. Evan: Oh you're asking for it now! (Evan jumps onto Jin as the two start to fight around) Jin: Ah dude I was joking! Evan: Take it back! Jin: Not until you admit that you like her! Evan: I don't like her! Jin: Yes you do! Yang: *Tries to break it up* BOYS BOYS STOP!! (Yang pulls Evan from Jin who stands up) Jin: Awww how sweet! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts